Fix A Block In The Sewers 11/30/15
'Participants:' Uzumaki Yusugi 'Title: Fix A Block In The Sewers 11/30/15' Yusugi: -The young Uzumaki arose from his sleep, rubbing his eyes as he scanned the room like usual. He stretched as kicked the covers back, a slight cramp in his right shoulder as he rotated it, figuring that he probably must have slept on that arm somehow. He jumped off his bed landing on the wooden floor of his room as his straightened up his bed and headed straight towards his bathroom. He looked into the mirror, his hair a complete mess, his eyes barely visible for his hair basically covered his eyes all together. He blew at his hair as his hair flipped up, his sea ocean eyes now noticable as he looked at him self. His facial expression showed that he obviously wanted to sleep a little more but he knew that he didn’t want to make a mistake of sleeping the day away or any of the sort. It was almost around noon time, basically missing breakfast. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and hair, and comb his hair and made into a pony tail. Bangs on his forehead on both the right and left side, and bangs in the back, each one on one chest plate. After this Yusugi put on his clothes, the usual, black short sleeved shirt, orange sleeveless hoodie, black standard shinobi pants , both legs of the pants up to the knee. The black short sleeve shirt on each shoulder had the clan symbol of the uzumaki etched on it, while on the back on the orange hoodie of which was over the black shirt had the clan simple etched on the center of the back. His right arm bandaged secured underneath the arm bands. He yawned as he walked down stairs saying good morning to his grandparents as he went up to his grandmother kissed her on the cheek and took a seat. The smell of his grandmother’s cooking was breathe taking. He leaned over towards his grandfather to see what he was looking at, he watched his grandfather actions as he noticed a pencil in his hand he looked closer only to notice him doing a puzzle. He grinned, it was his typical grandfather always fascinated with puzzle’s but it didn’t bother him, sometimes Yusugi would do puzzle sometimes himself. Usually just to keep him busy and not wondering around the house doing nothing. His grandmother came over with three plates placing one on the table for each person, the meal was waffle’s and eggs, after eating the meal Yusugi immediately walked up to the door sitting on the floor as he put on his ninja sandals, only to hear a knock on a door. When hearing that, not completely done securing his sandals on he jumped on one foot and hoped about two inches more before twisting the nob and opening up the door. He looked as he noticed the six foot masked man in front of him, the man had an Amegakure flak vest on him. The Jounin gave Yusuig a scroll, not uttering a single word, after Yusugi received the mission he vanished. It stated that Yusugi would be cleaning a block in the sewers. After this he put on his other sandal and exited the house, as he now headed out in search of the sewer.- Yusugi: -As he walked through the streets of Amegakure he pulled out the scroll. Scanning the paper second time as he looked at the map of which showed where the blocked sewers would be. As he looked he followed, he pointed to where he was and then began to walk, not letting his eyes off the paper, about four minutes later he finally raised his head only to notice that he had wondered into a dead end, and alley. He looked closer at the scroll as he realized he had it turned the wrong side. He turned the scroll over as he was now looking a it the right way. As he continued to search for the sewers, about five minutes later he was able to pinpoint it. It was very obvious seeing as the smell was not pleasant either. Roaches, and all other types of bugs and insect we’re crawling from out of the sewers.- Yusugi: -He pulled the metallic silver lid off of which led down the sewers. He turned his back to the entrance as he put his foot on a bar, he grabbed the lid, half of his body in the sewers as he pulled it over, he climbed down two more bars as he closed himself in the sewers to not grab any attention as to why the lid was just open. When he climbed down the last bar, jumping as he landed on the floor. On the left side of him the tools he needed for cleaning the blockage was there, trash bags, gloves, and a shovel. But he knew that he should just come back for the materials once he had located the blockage. Dirty water splashed, as he walked through the sewers, each footstep he took the water would in some way make a mini splash. About four minutes passed as he wondered through the endless sewers finally locating the blockage. Now that he had found the blockage, Yusugi went back to retrieve his materials, a trash back, gloves and a shovel. He began cleaning the sewers of the blockage. He began to hear noises from behind the blockage, Yusugi figured that when he was done with taking out the blockage he could see what was making all the noise. - Yusugi: -About twenty minutes past, Yusugi had finished cleaning, and the sewer of which was blocked with rubbish ahd now been completely cleaned up. The noise still continued, Yusugi began to walk forward, a shadow appeared on the wall, it looked like a rat but YUsugi could quiet tell. As he continued to walk he turned left, he couldn’t believe his eyes.- Yusugi: -It was a large nest of rats. Two rats turned, to Yusugi, as they starred him down three heads popped up from behind him. H efigured the tow big rats we’re the mom and dad and that the little one’s we’re their kids. Yusigi knew he would have to make a choice as to whether allow the rats to stay there or kill them. Because he knew that if someone else we’re to clean the sewers and they saw a bunch of rats it would probably freak them out, therefore making their job a lot more difficult. He thought to himself as he finally ame to a conclusion to leave the rats be, he smiled and turned his back as he walked back to where he had cleaned up the rubbish.- Yusugi: -When he walked back, the bag full of rubbish in his hand, he climbed up the bars, as he pushed the lid open as it flew a few inches from the hole. His head pocket out and so did the rest of his body with the bag full of rubbish. He closed the lid on the entrance to the sewers, after this he began to walk until he fund a near by alley with a dumpster where he would dispose of the trash. When he found one he immediately disposed of the rubbish, and after this he went to a restaurant where he asked to go to the bathroom. Once entering the bathroom he washed his hands and made it straight for the exit. After cleaning his hands he went to the office where he turned in his completed mission. As he walked out heading towards home he sniffed himself. Realizing that he smelled like the sewers but it didn’t surprise him after all that’s where his mission too place. His nose couldn’t stand the smell, he knew that once he arrived at home he would take a shower and take a nap. When he arrived home he went straight up stairs, took a shower, put on a clean set of underwear and socks, as he set on his bed and laid back, it took him no time to go to sleep, because in less than five minutes he was fast asleep.- 'End Results:' Yusugi successfully cleans the sewer of rubbish, let the rats be, and turns in the mission. After this he heads home, takes a shower and then takes a nap.